


Когда нас слышно

by kristinalemma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinalemma/pseuds/kristinalemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Романтика на фоне жары, хипстоты и Тейлор Свифт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда нас слышно

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. автор любит хипстеров и знает про них много штампов и шуток.  
> 2\. муз. группы, которые упоминаются в тексте The Decembrists, Lorde, Smokie, Mud, Poets of the Fall. Тейлор Свифт и Лану дель Рей, думаю все знают.  
> 3\. Линкольн Роуд - пешеходная улица в Майами-Бич с кучей кофеен, магазинчиков и ресторанов, культовое место для туристов и не только.  
> 4\. Макарони - небольшие круглые пирожные, чаще всего покрыты разноцветной глазурью.

— Обезжиренный латте, без сахара, с двойным клубничным и ванильным сиропом, пожалуйста.  
  
Дину очень хотелось демонстративно закатить глаза и театрально вздохнуть. Он даже мог себе это позволить: вряд ли у человека, стоявшего перед ним, были глаза на затылке. А даже если и были, то сейчас они закрыты уродской черной шапкой, которую, видимо, выдавали всем, кто вступал в ряды хипстеров. Типа значков или нашивок, как в какой-нибудь секте.  
Не то чтобы Дин не любил хипстеров, он раздражался от них, как и любой нормальный человек, не считающий, что конверсы и толстовка — подходящая одежда для середины летнего дня в Майами-Бич.  
Теперь еще вот кофе. Зачем брать его без сахара, чтобы потом просить два самых сладких сиропа?  
Дин, как нормальный человек, пил американо с сахаром, считая, что когда заказ кофе длиннее, чем номер страховки, это уже совсем бред какой-то.  
  
Парень перед Дином забрал свой лишенный всякого смысла заказ, натянул обратно на макушку здоровенные наушники и с видом "какой я весь из себя ироничный и загадочный" вышел из кофейни.  
Дин проводил его не самым теплым взглядом и повернулся к баристе.  
  
— Если б я не знал, что ты пускаешь слюнки на этого красавчика уже которую неделю, я бы вызывал полицию, — сказал Сэм.  
  
Отлично, подумал, Дин, просто отлично. Почему его угораздило в кого-то втюриться именно в той кофейне, где работал его младший брат?  
  
— Что, Дин снова включил режим сталкера? — донесся откуда-то из-под бара голос Гейба.  
  
Ну да, и лучший друг туда же. По самому больному месту.  
  
— Налей этому неудачнику черной, как его душа, бурды, кинь побольше сахара и отдай свой айпод. Пусть пойдет порыдает в уголке, — продолжил Гейб, показываясь на глаза.  
  
Дин, наконец-то, с радостью закатил глаза. Он не собирался рыдать или делать что-то подобное. Или слушать то слезливое дерьмо, которое было на айподе Сэма.  
Просто это было как-то неприятно, что ли. Он не бегал за этим хипстером, не выслеживал его специально, даже не говорил с ним ни разу толком. Да и парень вообще-то не особо стремился его заметить, если он вообще смотрел по сторонам. Дин просто каждый раз цеплялся за него взглядом, и, когда видел, не мог не смотреть, чем вызывал кучу несмешных подколов от Сэма и Гейба.  
  
— Я что-то не хочу кофе, — буркнул Дин, — и я сильно занят.  
  
И ушел. Дома его, между прочим, ждала куча дел. Например, уголок дивана и подборка песен "не грусти, детка".  
  
Пару недель назад, очень-очень ранним утром, в какое-то просто безбожно раннее время, Дин был единственным посетителем кофейни, и составлял компанию настолько же сонным Гейбу и Сэму.  
Дин уже почти засыпал над своей кружкой, когда колокольчик на двери звякнул и в кофейню вошел _он_.  
Если бы когда-нибудь Дину понадобилось написать краткий справочник по опознаванию хипстеров с первого взгляда, он бы просто распечатал фотку этого парня.  
Все в нем, от брюк с граффити-принтом до очков в черной оправе, просто кричало, что он из тех самых, кто может съесть два листа салата с творогом, запить литром сладкого кофе на завтрак и считать, что питается правильно.  
А еще на парне был свитер. Огромный, из некрашеной шерсти, больше всего напоминающий пресловутый мешок из-под картошки.  
Тогда-то Дин и понял, что действительно существуют люди, которые хорошо смотрятся даже в этих мешках. Хипстер смотрел на мир самыми прекрасными голубыми глазами, у него была мягкая улыбка, и при взгляде на эту улыбку в голове Дина заиграла Тейлор Свифт.  
А, нет. Это Сэм подключил свой айпод.  
  
Правда, парень вообще не обратил внимания, что кроме него тут кто-то есть, наверняка из-за своих просто громадных наушников, которые он даже не снял, чтобы сделать заказ. Так, слегка отодвинул.  
  
Его чудный, чуть хрипловатый голос Дин был готов слушать вечно. Наверное, что-то его тогда выдало, возможно, слишком пристальный взгляд, но парень к нему повернулся и один-единственный раз посмотрел прямо в глаза. Резко отвернулся и с тех пор все время делал вид, что в упор не замечает Дина, даже если тот просто стоял перед ним в очереди.  
  
Как внезапную влюбленность Дина заметили Сэм и Гейб, вообще было не понятно. С другой стороны, Дин не сильно бы удивился, если бы у этих двоих был какой-то свой особый канал связи, увеличивающий заодно их небольшие мозги, делая их супер-умными. Что знал один, то знал и другой, а если знали они, то и хозяйка кофейни Эллен, и дядя Бобби, вот уже год подбивающий к ней клинья, и Джо, у которой Дин научился мастерству закатывать глаза, и вообще все в округе.  
Только ангельски-красивый парень ничего не знал. Почти как Джон Сноу, только не он. Как зовут его тайную страсть Дин так и не узнал. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Эллен поддалась влиянию инстаграма и хипстоты и ввела подписывание стаканчиков для кофе.  
  
Бобби, кстати, был единственным человеком, выдавшим очевидно-простую мысль — подойти и познакомиться. Но Дин решил, что не будет искать легких путей. Как будто можно было взять и поговорить с человеком, чьи уши постоянно заняты каким-нибудь дурацким инди-роком.  
  
Опять же, не то чтобы Дин не любил инди или имел к нему какие-то предубеждения. Но как человек, ведущий на радио рубрику "Старый добрый рок на час", он даже психоаналитику бы не признался, что слушает кого-то вроде Декабристов или Лорд.  
  
В другой день, когда Дин опять столкнулся с таинственным хиппи, он снова был не выспавшимся. Ночные эфиры оставляли Дину мало времени для сна, а дополнительный утренний новостной блок забирал еще и половину дня. Поэтому минимум четыре раза в неделю Дин являлся в кофейню на Линкольн Роуд с закрытыми глазами, на ощупь забирал со стойки обжигающий пенопластовый стаканчик и примерно час дремал на диванчике в углу, там, где было темнее всего, и где Сэм специально снял колонку, чтобы не мучить Дина очередными страдательными стенаниями Ланы дель Рэй.  
  
С появлением в его жизни прекрасного незнакомца с рюкзаком за спиной, благоухающего кофе, зеленым чаем и книжной пылью, Дин в два из четырех дней познавал настоящий ад. Когда одним глазом спишь, другим не спишь, а еще и уворачиваешься от мысленных насмешек, доносящихся с волны Сэм-Гейб.  
  
Сегодня черноволосое чудо, кстати, соизволило стащить с себя шапку и показать миру, что оно, собственно, черноволосое. Дин его прекрасно понимал, еще только десять утра, а на термометр уже глянуть страшно, какие уж тут шапки?  
Неплохо было бы, если бы он снял очередной кардиган цвета морковки, под который еще была надета рубашка. Дина передернуло. Зачем одному человеку носить на себе столько одежды?  
Сам Винчестер, например, обходился белой футболкой и легкими джинсами. По утрам в студии отвратительно работали кондиционеры, и всегда было душно, как в пекле.  
  
Хипстер не стал по обыкновению сбегать, едва получив вожделенный напиток бодрости, а уселся за столик у окна и достал свой айфон. Как смог рассмотреть Дин со своего места — задняя панель была черной, с очередным мемом про сохранять спокойствие и делать фигню.  
Типичный хипстер же.  
Пока Дин рассматривал, как красиво задираются рукава кардигана, обнажая изящные запястья, в кофейне появился еще один посетитель.  
  
Дин даже не заметил его поначалу, только окинул взглядом, обратив внимание на несуразную яркую рубашку в клеточку и квадратные очки. Еще один хипстер, зафиксировал мозг.  
И вот тут-то случилось страшное.  
Хипстер-2 подошел к Хипстеру-1, чмокнул его в щеку и сказал:  
— Заждался меня, Кастиэль?  
  
Свет перед глазами Дина померк. Во-первых, красавчика, оказывается, звали Кастиэлем. Дин покатал имя на языке, решив хотя бы мысленно сокращать имя до Каса.  
А во-вторых, Кас оказался занят.  
  
Дин даже не допил кофе, выбежал, шарахнув дверью так, что стекла зазвенели. Эллен обещала ему голову оторвать, если он еще хоть раз так сделает, но теперь пусть. Жизнь кончена, жизнь больше не имеет смыла. "Надо будет забрать-таки у Сэма айпод", — решил Дин, и отправился на работу.  
Посидеть завернутым в плед на подоконнике он всегда успеет.  
Только на Аляску сначала переедет, потому как сидение в пледе в середине лета в самом жарком штате обещало минимум тепловой удар.  
  
Утренняя смена в эфире прошла для Дина как в тумане. К вечерней он был почти человеком, так как успел сбегать в кофейню и нормально поесть, и даже чудом не нарваться на Сэма или Гейба. За стойкой была Анна, которая о диновских страданиях, к счастью, не подозревала. Иначе в курсе был бы весь Майами-бич, или вся Флорида, если бы Анна написала об этом в твиттер.  
  
Ночью Дину стало совсем хорошо, даже, можно сказать, радостно. Блоггер под ником Ангел Рока снизошел благодатью на читателей и разродился просто шикарной статьей про расцвет глэм-рока. Дин, начитавшись восхвалений Смоки и Мад, сел и начал прикидывать, из чего составить плей-лист следующего эфира.  
Что бы кто ни говорил, а Ангел Рока, по мнению Дина, был просто потрясающим чуваком. Обладающий тонким, неоднозначным вкусом в музыке, несомненно, разбиравшийся в любой теме, о которой писал живым, немного саркастичным стилем. Он покорил Дина с первого же поста (который был про упадок мировой рок-культуры и отдельно про Поэтов, у которых Ангел мог слушать только одну песню из трех).  
Дин мечтательно закрыл глаза, вспоминая строки из любимых опусов Ангела и мысленно представляя себе того как... Кастиэля.  
Стул, на котором Дин до этого раскачивался, с грохотом упал на пол. Дин только недовольно фыркнул, потирая ушибленную спину.  
Как-то все очень нелепо получилось.  
  
И, чтобы не грустить по поводу и без, Дин во время всех рекламных пауз мужественно сочинял длинный восторженный отзыв Ангелу Рока, не забыв при этом подписаться. Ник у него был: Дин_Винчестер_черная_Импала_детка.  
  
На следующий день Дин понял, что его жизнь внезапно изменилась. Сэм и Гейб прекратили улыбаться во все зубы при виде него, он теперь знал, что прекрасного хипстера звали Кастиэлем, и в небе над Майами в середине лета неожиданно сползлись самые настоящие дождевые тучи.  
Вот конкретно из-за них Дин не выспался, промок и замерз одновременно. И даже чуть не опоздал на работу, которая, как известно, начиналась с потребления чашки кофе и сна на диванчике.  
  
Опять же, аномальные тучи помешали утреннему ритуалу Дина. Кто-то, зашедший в кофейню этим утром до него, оставил после себя на гладком кафеле у порога солидную дождевую лужу. В которою непременно наступил Дин, неловко сделал следующий шаг и упал на задницу, и так уже пострадавшую от вчерашнего твердого пола в студии.  
Жизнь показывала, как она не рада Дину Винчестеру и желает ему только зла. Сейчас бы ему не помешал безумно сладкий латте с горкой взбитых сливок и Тейлор Свифт. О да, он бы даже простил ей, что она выпрямила свои чудные кудряшки.  
  
В поле зрения Дина показалась какая-то смутно знакомая рука, за которую он машинально ухватился, отметил идиотскую серо-розово-салатную клетку рубашки, а только потом перевел взгляд выше.  
Он смотрел на Кастиэля. Он держал Кастиэля за руку!  
Дин поднялся, настороженно рассматривая своего спасителя, заметил, что тот в кои-то веки и без очков, и без шапки.  
  
— Спасибо, — хрипло сказал Дин.  
  
Кас кивнул, потом видимо что-то вспомнил или подумал.  
  
— Можно, я угощу тебя кофе? — спросил он.  
  
У Дина чуть глаз не дернулся от неожиданности. Может, тот Хипстер-2 не так уж и близок был Касу... Раз он незнакомых парней кофе угощает.  
  
— Я пью американо, — улыбнулся Дин.  
  
Кас как-то хитро посмотрел на него и ушел к стойке.  
К стойке! Вот же черт, подумал Дин, переводя взгляд с задницы Каса, умопомрачительно шикарной в темных скинни, на Гейба, улыбке которого сейчас бы позавидовала любая акула.  
За кофемашиной стоял Сэм, брови которого так дергались вверх-вниз, что казалось — их ударило током.  
  
Дин сделал вид, что он этих людей вообще не знает, и устроился за любимым столиком.  
  
За окном все еще что-то капало, но уже начинало развиднеться, и возвращалась родная для Майами жара.  
На столик перед Дином опустился стаканчик с кофе и блюдце с порцией макарони. Хотелось бы знать, откуда Кас знает, что зеленые — любимые макарони Дина?  
  
Кстати, о нем самом. Кас, как ни в чем не бывало, сел напротив Дина. В руках у него тоже был кофе, и, как подозревал Дин, его вполне можно было использовать для укладки волос, за неимением сладкой водички.  
  
— Я Кастиэль.  
  
— Знаю, а я Дин…  
  
— И это знаю я, — Кас рассмеялся, — мне нужно тебе рассказать кое-что очень важное.  
  
Дин заинтересованно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Можешь доверить мне все, что угодно.  
  
— До вчерашнего дня я думал, что мне одновременно нравятся три человека.  
  
Зеленые макарони больше не были любимыми Дина. Они чуть не удушили его, когда он поперхнулся.  
  
— А... но... ты же... ну вчера, — Дин хлебнул кофе и откашлялся.  
  
— Вчера? — Кас сделал очень круглые глаза, — это был Бальт, мы с ним просто вместе работаем, и он немного... непосредственный.  
  
Непосредственные люди не чмокают чужие объекты страсти у всех на виду. Кажется, Дин что-то упускал в размышлениях, но, честно, речь Каса ему была намного интереснее.  
  
— Ясно, так что у тебя сразу с тремя людьми?  
  
— Понимаешь, я слушаю одно радио, "Майами-Бич сегодня", может, знаешь. Так вот, у них один из ночных ведущих, — Кас мечтательно прикрыл глаза, пока Дин лихорадочно осознавал сказанное, — у него потрясающий низкий голос, и ему нравится та же музыка, что и мне, и вообще он такой... — Кас снова прикрыл глаза. — Зовут моего любимого ведущего, кстати, Вин Динзель.  
  
Откуда-то из-за стойки послышалось отчетливое хрюканье. Сэму пора бы уже и отучиться от привычки хрюкать, если хочется рассмеяться в голос.  
  
— Потом мне нравился один из читателей моего блога, — продолжил Кас, — там, конечно, лица не видно, голоса не слышно, но знал бы ты, как он вдумчиво и правильно читает мои статьи! А уж какие отзывы он на них оставляет!  
  
Дину хотелось то ли упасть на пол от смущения, то ли узнать третьего кандидата на сердце Кастиэля.  
  
— И ник у него такой необычный, — Кас постучал пальцем по губам, будто вспоминая, — Дин Винчестер Черная Импала Детка!  
  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как подпереть подбородок кулаком и слушать дальше.  
  
— А еще мне нравился один из постоянных посетителей кофейни, где не надо называть свое имя и действительно добавляют двойной сироп в латте, — Кас посмотрел на Дина в упор, — вчера этот парень неверно растолковал одну неловкую ситуацию и очень эмоционально отреагировал. Я решил выбрать кого-то одного из троих и обратился к баристам с вопросом, не знают ли они интересующего меня парня, и чем он мог быть так расстроен. Сэм и второй, который маленький, — от стойки донесся возмущенный писк, — несколько удивили меня, когда сначала расхохотались, а потом посоветовали смотреть по сторонам почаще. И еще они мне сказали, что тебя зовут Дин Винчестер.  
  
Дин только развел руками, типа, ну, что тут поделаешь.  
  
— Я сразу понял как-то, почему было такое совпадение групп, про которые я писал, и тем, что попадали в плей-лист Вина Динзеля, то есть, ну... — Кас даже с мысли сбился, — тебя.  
  
— Предлагаю как-то упростить всю эту неловкую ситуацию и поговорить, — Дин по примеру Каса провел пальцами по губам, отмечая стекленеющий взгляд парня, — о глэм-роке, например.  
  
— С удовольствием, — просиял Кас, — у меня вот тут даже есть кое-что свеженькое, хотел написать об этом в следующий раз...  
  
Он не договорил. Дин дождался, пока Кас достанет огромные наушники из рюкзака и айфон из кармана, а потом схватил его за руку, заставил подняться со стула и пересесть к Винчестеру на диванчик.  
  
Кас немного ошалело похлопал ресницами, но потом благосклонно прижался своим теплым боком к мокрому и холодному боку Дина.  
  
— Так вот, — воодушевленно начал он, — если говорить о моем любимом периоде, то я фанат середины семидесятых...  



End file.
